Fraped
by MissTiquelle
Summary: Joining the bandwagon with facebook fics. Except nobody seems to be using their own accounts anymore...  More Klaine than any other pairing, but almost all the main cast are in here, really.


I created some OCs. Amanda Palmer is David's girlfriend, Cat is Wes' (who doesn't have facebook). Blaine and David are rooming together, Wes' roommate is Eric Bolton and Kurt's is Paul Livingstone.

This takes place in the hiatus, around January. Pairings are canon, aside from Klaine which isn't yet and Finchel have made up (it has been a while after 2x10, to be fair though, hence why they have). Other pairings are hinted at (Brittana, Wes/David – no idea what their shipper name is, Wevid, Das,) but not actually established (outside of fb :P).

This fic is basically formatted like facebook. The only difference is everyone is fraping each other. More Klaine than anything else though, hence why it's listed as Kurt & Blaine.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE.

Weren't expecting that, were you? Anyway, hope you like it! Reviews, etc. are appreciated if you have the time :).

**Chapter One: Klaine vs. The World**

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton** are now in a relationship.

(**David McCullough**, **Mercedes Jones **and **29 others** like this)

**Mercedes Jones: **;)

**David McCullough: **;)

**Finn Hudson: **I'm confused...

**Paul Livingstone: **You guys finally got together then?

_An hour later._

**Kurt Hummel **is now single.

**Puck: **And out on the market!

**Kurt Hummel: **Shut it, Puckerman.

**Paul Livingstone: **You're not together then?

**Kurt Hummel: **David fraped him, my friend fraped me.

_A minute later._

**Kurt Hummel** officially hates **Mercedes Jones **and **David McCullough**. Password is now changed.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this)

**Wes Fraser: **Really? I'm quite a fan of them myself...

(**Mercedes Jones **and** David McCullough **like this)

**Blaine Hamilton: **Password now changed. And you're lucky Cat doesn't have facebook to see thatm Wes.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

_Three hours later._

**Mercedes Jones **is in love with **Kurt Hummel**.

(**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Hamilton **like this)

**Puck: **Really dude that's the best you got?

**Blaine Hamilton: **Don't worry, he's got a lot more ;).

(**Blaine Hamilton**,** Wes Fraser **and** David McCullough **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **…again Blaine, really?

**Mercedes Jones: **Dammit, white boy!

**Blaine Hamilton: **Well, you can't blame a guy for being head over heels for Kurtie here, can you?

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Fraser** and **David McCullough** like this)

_The following day._

**Wes Fraser **and **David McCullough **are now in a relationship.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Hamilton **and **32 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Finally! ;)

**Blaine Hamilton: **The Dalton boys have spoken.

**Paul Livingstone: **Well you guys have always been close :P.

**Wes Fraser: **I. Hate. You.

(**David McCullough **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **You would like that. Or should I say him?

(**Blaine Hamilton**, **Paul Livingstone **and **7 others **like this)

**Amanda Palmer: **GET AWAY FROM MY BOY!

**Wes Fraser: **Shit. Nonono Mandy that was a joke Blaine fraped us and changed our relationship status and don't kill me -hides-

**Wes Fraser: **For the first time ever, I think I'm glad Cat doesn't use facebook though.

**Eric Bolton: **Wes is hiding in our room in the closet. Just felt like sharing that fact.

**Blaine Hamilton: **Come out of the closet!

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Eric Bolton** and **93 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Had to be said...

_Ten minutes later._

**Wes Fraser **is now single.

**Blaine Hamilton: **Dislike.

(**Kurt Hummel **and **David McCullough **like this)

**Wes Fraser: **…is that actually you David?

**David McCullough: **Nooooooooo -changes password hurridly-

_A minute later._

**David McCullough **is now single.

(**Wes Fraser **likes this)

**Amanda Palmer: **Hey! We're having words, boy.

**David McCullough: **Nonononono Blaine fraped us and changed our relationships I still love you honey :).

(**Amanda Palmer **likes this)

**Amanda Palmer: **I love you too Daviekinns 3 :) xxx

**Blaine Hamilton: **-vomits-

(**Wes Fraser **and **Kurt Hummel **like this)

**David McCullough: **Hey Wes, do you want to remind you about Cat?

**Wes Fraser: **NO. What about Blaine, eh? "his eyes, they are sometimes blue but not always, I must look it up"

**David McCullough: **"the way he sang to us, I could see that he connected with the song on a deeper level, it was so emotional"

**Wes Fraser: "**and those notes, how he can go so high without faltering is unbelievable"

**Blaine Hamilton: **SHUT UP. NOW. Remember I'm the prefect for our floor and I can cut your curfew so much you won't see Cat or Mandy for another two weeks.

_Five minutes later._

**Wes Fraser **is in a relationship.

(**Wes Fraser **likes this)

**Blaine Hamilton: **Dislike.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

_A minute later._

**David McCullough **is in a relationhip with **Amanda Palmer**.

(**David McCullough** and **Amanda Palmer** like this)

**Blaine Hamilton: **Dislike.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Amanda Palmer: **Hey you guys, shut it! Stop trying to turn Davie gay!

**Kurt Hummel: **You can't really turn someone gay, Mandy.

**(Blaine Hamilton **likes this)

**David McCullough: **They're just joking, sweetie, putting me and Wes together. You know I only have eyes for you.

**Kurt Hummel: **You mean *Wes and I.

**Blaine Hamilton: **Grammar nazi.

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah, you love it really.

(**Wes Fraser**, **David McCullough **and **83 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **As a friend, I totally didn't mean it like that!

**Blaine Hamilton: **It's ok, honestly.

**Wes Fraser: **Just get together already.

_Half an hour later._

**Blaine Hamilton **is now single.

(**Wes Fraser**, **David McCullough **and **96 **people like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **…

**Blaine Hamilton: **No, no, I just didn't change it after the first frape! I have been single for ages before now. I mean. I didn't realise facebook would publish that. -headdesk-

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **and** 34 others **like this)

**Blaine Hamilton: **…stalkers

_An hour later._

**Blaine Hamilton **should have told **Kurt Hummel **how he felt so long ago, I can't believe it took me so long!

(**Wes Fraser**, **David McCullough **and **93 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **…how do you feel? :S

**David McCullough: **Well, Kurt, that is a complicated question.

**Wes Fraser: **With only one true answer ;).

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm calling Blaine...

**David McCullough: **Nooooo don't do that!

(**Wes Fraser **likes this)

**Wes Fraser: **Yeah, don't. This isn't exactly something you'd say in a phone conversation if you know what I mean ;).

(**Wes Fraser**,** David McCullough **and** 35 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **If it's not a phone thing, why the hell is it on facebook? I'm calling Blaine...

**Kurt Hummel: **DAVID AND WES YOU GUYS ARE DEAD.

(**Blaine Hamilton **likes this)

_Ten minutes later._

**Blaine Hamilton **has changed his password again.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously how easy are your passwords to guess Blaine? I mean three within a week? Come on, that is a bit pathetic.

(**Wes Fraser **and **David McCullough **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Wait...

_A minute later._

**Blaine Hamilton **thinks **Kurt Hummel** is the almighty King and should be worshipped by all.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Why thank you, I am glad you see me in that way ;).

**Wes Fraser: **LOL! Nice going Kurt ;).

**Kurt Hummel: **It had to be done. If only to teach Blaine a lesson. What were his other passwords, out of curiosity?

**Wes Fraser: **The first was 'teenagedream' but I don't know about the second, that was David.

**David McCullough: **It was 'teenagedream2'. No I am not kidding.

**Kurt Hummel: **...wow. Seriously, wow. By the way, now it's 'katyperry'. Have fun!

**Blaine Hamilton: **Well nobody expects you to use the same password twice, it's genius!

**David McCullough: **No, I did expect you to. Hence why I guessed it so damn quickly.

(**Wes Fraser**, **David McCullough **and **Kurt Hummel **like this)

_Five minutes later._

**Blaine Hamilton **now has an undefeatable password! I dare you to frape me. Go on.

(**Wes Fraser**, **David McCullough **and **25 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **In case it wasn't obvious, we are liking the dare bit.

**David McCullough: **Ten bucks says he'll be fraped in the next two days.

**Wes Fraser: **Make it one day.

**David McCullough: **You're on.

**Blaine Hamilton: **Oh no...

_Half an hour later._

**Blaine Hamilton **is madly in love with **Kurt Hummel. **PS. **David McCullough **owes **Wes Fraser **ten bucks.

(**Blaine Hamilton **and **Wes Fraser **like this)

**David McCullough: **Damn, what was it this time?

**Wes Fraser: **I don't know, that wasn't me...

**David McCullough: **Wait, it wasn't? Who was it then?

**Santana "Sexii" Lopez: **No problem boys ;).

**Kurt Hummel: **SANTANA! You don't even know them and you're fraping them. STOP!

**Santana "Sexii" Lopez: **Take away the f, bitches ;).

**Kurt Hummel: **They're taken.

**Santana "Sexii" Lopez: **Your point?

**Blaine Hamilton: **Wait, so the ND are helping out Wes and David? God help us...

**Mercedes Jones: **When you say us, are you referring to you and Kurt? You are an 'us' now? I knew it!

**Rachel Berry: **If you ever need any questions answered, my dads are willing to talk to you.

**Blaine Hamilton: **No! Kurt and I are friends. Period.

**Mercedes Jones: **Dammit, white boy, make a move already!

**Kurt Hummel: **I have to ask, which white boy are you referring to?

**Mercedes Jones: **Both of you. Just someone make a move already!

**David McCullough: **I'm in Wes's room. That means Blaine is all alone in his room. Hint hint.

**Wes Fraser: **Yeah, go get him Kurt! David, I want that ten bucks.

**Kurt Hummel: **You're talking to each other on facebook when you're in the same room? You are too cool.


End file.
